We are developing, in healthy subjects, a method to measure synaptic dopamine levels by measuring the number of dopamine D2 receptors unmasked when dopamine is depleted with a synthesis inhibitor (alpha- methyl-para-tyrosine). Initial anaylsis suggests that under basal conditions approximately 30% of D2 receptors are occupied by dopamine.